<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passar-se tres quilos amb la sal by Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711721">Passar-se tres quilos amb la sal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat'>Tereescalfat (Patatatxan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uhvati zeca - Lana Bastašić, atrapa la llebre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, escrivint fics en català amb l'esperança que algú escrigui sobre fandoms súper desconeguts, no hauria d'escriure/publicar xorrades, només volia inaugurar el tag, què coi he fet?, tinc son, tot el que aspiro a la vida animar a gent escriure fics sobre coses random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Català</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Tereescalfat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He acabat el llibre. Són les sis del matí. Volia dir alguna cosa coherent. No he dit res.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara/Lejla</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passar-se tres quilos amb la sal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La clau de tot plegat és que no hi ha clau que ens serveixi. Etcètera i altres frases buides de sentit que dius una vegada i una altra no sé si ben bé per fer-te entendre, crear un relat, per fer-me existir o per fer-lo viure a ell.</p><p>Sens cap mena de dubte, tot el que has pensat de mi, i per tant d'ell és convenient. Absolutament convenient per fer-te una novel·la. Frases lligades. Frases que es trenquen. Totes ordenadetes, intel·lectuals, farcides i algun tipus d'arrodoniment de tot plegat; digues-li punt, frase o paràgraf, digues-li pàgines o digues-li novel·la. Tampoc val la pena perdre's en nomenclatures, per tu tot això, tal i com ho penso, tal i com ho escric, tal i com intento fer veure que existeix, només són números. No hi ha manera que entri al teu cap que hi ha possibilitat de paraules en aquesta ment que no és teva. I, suposo, que veient-ho tot plegat, des de fora, tal i com ho ordenes i amb conills i decapitacions per mig, hauria de contraposar-me al teu déu de rombes.</p><p>Potser tens algun problema amb les matemàtiques? Potser tens algun problema amb algú que gosi envair-te les teves claus lingüístiques?</p><p>Però no és això el que ens ocupa. No és això el que he vingut a dir, perquè no dic res. Perquè, al cap i a la fi, també això forma part de tu i, per tant, només visc en el límit de les teves paraules. Que diria que són els teus records però potser seria fer-ne un gran massa.</p><p>És això una queixa? Un petit dubte? Un “no és una pregunta, és més aviat una reflexió?”. És així com m'imagines ara, terriblement insuportable i bocamolla? Diria que no, que no s'escau amb la imatge que tens de mi. La que t'encanta repassar amb matisos i matisos per intentar-me fer desaparèixer o fer-me centre. Si fa no fa, el mateix. Al cap i a la fi no era jo qui havia d'estar al centre. Si ho vols així, que ho dubto, jo era guia i companya de viatge, jo era només un vincle tènue que compartíem en base a una altra cosa.</p><p>Si ho vols així fins a cert punt funciona, però alhora, la cosa va de mesures amb tu. De gent terriblement grassa que sembla que apareix a cada pàgina, no calen les relacions familiars evidents, no calen les explicacions sobre tallades de cap. Tot ho tens clar, a hores d'ara. Peixos que són degollats sense cap finalitat. O potser ser menjat és una finalitat. No importa. No era això.</p><p>Jo no volia parlar d'animals. No sé com però hi són per tot arreu i no volia que fos això. Suposo que venia d'altres coses, tota aquesta absurditat, de territoris, d'escapar-se, d'aconseguir alliberar-se, de frases banals que es magnifiquen, d'altres que s'obliden i en mig de tot una sentència: Sempre som a Bòsnia.</p><p>No hi ha manera d'escapar-se'n. Una fuig i l'altra es queda, com diria aquella, amb una altra noia odiada, idealitzada i amb nom fugisser, personal i amb grafies similars. Però no canviem de tema, això va de països, passats, relacions entre dones i res que s'hi assembli.</p><p>Aquí parlàvem que no hi ha manera de no ser a Bòsnia. I que aquestes coses no són pròpies del país. Hauríem de fer alguna cosa amb això, no creus? Culpar-te? Fer-te sentir covarda? Acceptar que el centre va lligat a allò que et pots limitar a descriure com “posar a prova els desitjos”. Va també d'intentar-ho resoldre i saber què no hi ha manera de fer-ho.</p><p>Tot és una imatge i alhora no és res d'això.</p><p>Va de deixar frases a mitges i que les paraules reverberin.</p><p>D'interpretar a altres. De desitjos. Al cap i a la fi no deies que jo volia...?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>El títol és súper-profund!! Com el meu nas de profund.<br/>no, lol la sal és un mal joc de paraules en anglès d'estar salty que era com estava jo llegint el llibre i les protes, les dues estan força "salades". Lol. Graciós que en català salat sigui tenir gràcia. Bé també en té tot plegat, no? I jo que sé, busqueu significats ocults que els trobareu.<br/>Tinc son, començo a delirar molt bèstia.<br/>Ara em molaria algú -més capaç que jo- que es posés a llegir en paral·lel la novel·la amb l'Alícia i trobés més connexions que la de tallar caps de peix lol. Només sé dir lol. Visca l'expressivitat.<br/>Ara sí, m'hauria d'anar a sobar...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>